


A Hero Late in the Night

by atlas_white



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: DuckTales Kink Meme, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gizmoluck, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Superhero Roleplay, gizmoduck - Freeform, trying new things & just loving your boyfriend so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlas_white/pseuds/atlas_white
Summary: Gladstone gets Gizmoduck alone for a tender late night liaison behind an abandoned warehouse.Kink meme fill.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gladstone Gander
Kudos: 18





	A Hero Late in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for [a prompt on the DuckTales kink meme](https://ducktales-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/502.html?thread=11510).

  
"Fancy meeting you here," Gladstone greets, a purr like he had been expecting Gizmoduck all along. & he had, after a fashion; after all, he's got luck on his side. Infinite in scale. He could walk down any alley he chose & find the superhero there simply by grace of the fact that he wanted to see him. Hell, he could look under a cardboard box & it'd somehow lead him to Gizmoduck. That's just how it _works_.

Gizmoduck rolls up to him with a knowing smile on his face that's almost a smirk. He puts a massive hand on the wall next to him. It's pretty smooth.

"You often hang around places like this?" he asks. "I think I find that pretty suspicious myself... This warehouse has been abandoned a long time."

"Makes it the perfect place to wait for superheroes," Gladstone answers with an easy shrug. Meeting Gizmoduck's visor boldly, unconcerned by the hand. Being boxed in just makes it that much more _thrilling_.

Gizmoduck clicks his tongue.

"Just what were you waiting on _me_ for?" he asks in a low, throaty voice. Shivering with anticipation inside the armor. Gladstone's taught him a lot. So much.

Gladstone pulls himself from the wall in a graceful movement & closes the gap between himself & Gizmoduck. Doesn't matter how much larger the superhero is than he; he just reaches up, grips him by that helmet of his & kisses him hard on the bill.

Gizmoduck hums into the kiss, his free hand coming up to wrap around Gladstone's waist & lower back. Returning it in kind, tilting his head slightly as he's brought to the goose's level. Feels like his whole body is lit aflame by the simple meeting of their mouths; when their tongues find each other, it's like his soul is burning, too.

He breaks the kiss only to press another kiss to Gladstone's jaw, then to his long, elegant neck. One, & another, & another. Slow, sensuous, taking his time. How he adores him, it shows.

"My, I think you answered your own question," Gladstone chuckles softly. Hums almost a moan with the contact of beak to sensitive neck, the suggestion of teeth among his feathers. "Seems like you're happy to catch this suspicious character, huh? You do this to all the crooked types you catch?"

He wraps his arms around Gizmoduck's neck. 

"You better not," he whispers close to his helmet. Deliriously possessive, but dripping nectar.

Gizmoduck disentangles himself from Gladstone's neck to pull back enough that he can meet his eyes. The heat in him is only rising; the difference now is that it's found yet another place to call its home. A place that Gizmoduck cannot access the way that Fenton could; but it's a small price to pay for the sake of something so _exhilarating_. Already he's thrilled he agreed to this.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he breathes, "Wouldn't even _touch_ them."

" _Good_ ," Gladstone tells him, "Now, what are you going to do with _me?_ "

Gizmoduck's heart is beating quick now. He picks Gladstone up with both his hands & puts him up against the wall, easier to access on that great wheel of his. He's never tried something like this before. The weight of the other man is nothing to him in the armor.

He nuzzles his bill against Gladstone's lower feathers, under the vest & the jacket. Plants heated kisses in a sensual trail along his belly & down, down, worshiping every inch until he finds his slit, the tip of Gladstone's cock already just peeking out. The scent here is intoxicating. It fills his senses delirious like wine, settling deliciously in his belly. He wants to soak it up & keep it in himself.

Makes it all the more rewarding to tease him! A brief kiss to the tip that peers out, followed by a flick of the tongue. Gladstone's groaning sigh is all the encouragement Gizmoduck needs as he gently squeezes his boyfriend's rear & runs his ridged tongue down along the shaft, encouraging it to come out the rest of the way. 

Gladstone rests both his hands on Gizmoduck's helmet & he moans breathily, more of him slipping out & immediately into the superhero's hot bill. It doesn't take long before the entirety of his impressive cock has been coaxed out.

Gizmoduck knows Gladstone's girth well. A very distinct part of him wants to claim it, but he has a goal in mind now, one that doesn't require Fenton. One that's all about Gizmoduck, & about his relationship with Gladstone. Not Fenton's. This is about the other side to Gladstone's boyfriend, who loves him with equal fervor (enough to agree to this!).

& his mouth is the star of the show now. Eagerly wrapping round Gladstone's cock & curling his tongue around the shaft, slicking it down with his saliva. Starting out slow, but quickly forgoing licks & teasing for working more & more of it into its heat. Gizmoduck relaxes his throat as he bobs his head enthusiastically, dragging his tongue with obvious relish along the length & sucking lightly.

"Oh... _oh, Giz_ ," Gladstone bites out. Gripping Gizmoduck's head hard with his fingers, knowing that there's nothing he can do to hurt him. Good. He is at the mercy of that incredible mouth, & he's helpless before the onslaught of pleasure as it draws on & on deliciously.

Gizmoduck pulls in more of his cock, working his way carefully down the shaft until his beak just brushes feathers. He can barely believe he's succeeded when he does. He swallows, pulls back & lets it go. Obliged to come up for air, gasping. He can feel the pressure build. He closes his bill again & hums around the shaft. He can feel the pressure build for the both of them, tingling pleasure that builds between his own legs as well. He closes his bill again & hums around the shaft. Gladstone is getting close by now. 

He runs his tongue from the base to the tip, then lets it encircle the shaft & pull upward. He encloses it in his bill once more. Ready. He looks Gladstone in the eyes when he pushes himself down on it again, this time taking in the whole thing. He is deeply, deeply pleased with himself. So is Gladstone, from the way that he arches & moans in a litany of ecstasy.

When Gizmoduck starts to feel the length twitch in his mouth, he braces himself & starts to bob his head faster, met with some small but eager thrusts from his boyfriend's hips. Tongue working, flexing underneath. Encouraging Gladstone to let go, & give himself over to him completely.

It's spectacular when he cums. He's gorgeous, cheeks flushed, the sounds he makes both dazzlingly erotic & satisfyingly shrill. It's thick & so very hot in Gizmoduck's mouth, & the superhero takes it in quick, sticky gulps despite how fast it hits him. 

Ready for this. & proud of himself once again for succeeding. His belly feels full & warm by the end of it. He's almost breathless. So is Gladstone.

"Ho, holy shit," Gladstone whispers, "That was _incredible_."

"Yeah? Yeah," Gizmoduck agrees.

He almost can't believe he's done that. Any of it, really. Mostly the fact of them being outside in the open, even in a secluded spot near an abandoned warehouse. But he managed some things he's still really proud of.

"You got a way with that bill, y'know. Love to take you home with me, superhero." Gladstone purrs suggestively, putting a hand on Gizmoduck's broad chest. He's visibly tired out from the good sex, but he'll bounce back fast. He always does, thanks to that unerring luck of his. Takes care of him even in the most intimate little ways (much like Fenton).

"I think I'd love that, too, sweetheart," Gizmoduck agrees. Kisses Gladstone on the forehead with that bill that brought him so much pleasure. & he pulls Gladstone to himself & carries him bridal style back home under the cover of night, still in awe of what he's partaken in, but satisfied by their game.

How bold he's gotten! Gladstone has been a good influence on him, or maybe a bad one. Maybe a little bit of both. Either way, he loves him so much there's nothing he wouldn't try for him. & that feels really, really good.


End file.
